Battery packs in electric vehicles are comprised of a plurality of battery cells, each individually mounted within the battery pack. As an electric vehicle is driven, the battery packs inside the electric vehicles experience a variety of forces caused by the motion of the electric vehicle. For example, the battery pack will bounce up and down as the electric vehicle hits a pothole or other obstacle. Additionally, the battery pack experiences vibration and other forces during normal operation as the electric vehicle turns, accelerates, decelerates, etc. These vibrational forces can damage the battery cells or otherwise cause the battery cells to malfunction.
It would be desirable to provide an adaptive configuration that accommodates undesirable vibrational forces and disturbances experienced by a battery pack for an electric vehicle.